


baby, i'm just a singer (and you are the songs that i sing)

by bellawritess



Series: jalex prompts [2]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Prompt Fic, True Love, as per. you know. jalex being jalex, i have nothing else to say about this fic, or whatever!!!, rating for language i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawritess/pseuds/bellawritess
Summary: Every time Jack walks by, he leaves a kiss on a different part of Alex’s face. It started out cute, but Alex is growing suspicious.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: jalex prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993036
Kudos: 26





	baby, i'm just a singer (and you are the songs that i sing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsetmagnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmagnolia/gifts).



> hi !! again !!
> 
> this fic was for a prompt from the lovely [meghna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmagnolia) requesting jalex with "kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing." you can reblog it on tumblr [here](https://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/post/632204474850656256/75-with-jalex)! if you're so inclined (it would be much appreciated)
> 
> once again this is all just fluff anywayyyy the title is from dream you never had by thomas rhett i will Not apologize for using a country song for the title ONWARD

Every time Jack walks by, he leaves a kiss on a different part of Alex’s face. It started out cute, but Alex is growing suspicious.

The next time he does it, passing with a can of LaCroix in hand and bending down to kiss Alex’s temple, Alex grabs his arm. “Okay, what are you plotting?”

Jack makes an offended noise. “I’m not plotting anything! Can’t I kiss my boyfriend?”

“Well, can you do it like you mean it? Instead of just being all, like, too-casual about it?” 

“I don’t want to distract you from your writing,” Jack says haughtily, and Alex gets it immediately.

“You so do,” he accuses. “You’re trying to distract me.”

“Never!”

“Game’s up, Barakat, I’ve got your number. What do you want?”

Jack pouts and drops down on the couch next to Alex, setting his drink on the coffee table. “What do I _want?_ I just want to hang out with you.”

“We can hang out,” Alex says, and Jack shakes his head.

“You’re writing, I don’t want to pull you from it. I know you get in this, like, headspace.”

“I’d rather spend time with you,” Alex says, and he means it. Between songwriting by himself and spending even a minute with Jack, it’s not a competition. “I can write later.”

“We can hang out later.”

“Why are you arguing against yourself, babe? I already said we can spend some time together.”

Again, Jack shakes his head. “Nope. I don’t want it like this. I’ll just feel guilty. Finish writing what you’re writing, and then we can do something.”

Alex sighs. “Well — stay here, then.” Jack makes a confused face. “I mean, you don’t have to talk to me, if you really want me to finish this, but I like having you around.”

Jack looks dubious, so Alex rolls his eyes. “Jack, what the fuck do you think I’m writing about? Sitting and songwriting alone?” 

Jack grabs his songwriting notebook, and Alex lets him. Jack’s the only person who can do shit like that, but he knows that, and capitalizes on it. After a moment of skimming, his face softens. “Aw, this is about yesterday.”

“Yeah,” Alex says. “No, I mean. It’s about _you_. It’s always about you, all the shitty cheesy sappy stuff, it’s you.” He clears his throat; his voice has grown embarrassingly fond. “And if you don’t stick around I’ll have nothing good to write about. Everything will be awful.”

“Oh, it’s not already?” Jack deadpans. Alex snatches his notebook back and whacks him with it. “Joking! Fuck you, that was a joke! Hey, Alex.” Alex raises his eyebrows. Jack looks him in the eye. “I love you. You know that I love you, right?”

It’s stupid that Alex feels giddy whenever he hears it, each time as if it’s the first, but it gets him no matter how often Jack tells him. “I know,” he confirms. “I love you too.”

“Good,” Jack says, seemingly satisfied with that. He leans back on the couch, and after a moment Alex leans back too, leaning into Jack. He loves that they fit like this. Jack kisses the top of his head. “Now I feel bad. You were on a roll if those lyrics were anything to go by.”

“Nah, they were pretty bad,” Alex says. “I don’t know how to write like I’m not stupidly in love, but it would make a pretty boring album if every song was just ‘Jack, you’re the love of my life, the only one for me.’”

Jack is quiet for a moment. Then he says, “Is — do you really feel that way?”

That’s a dumb question, in Alex’s opinion. Jack has read the lyrics; Jack’s heard most of the romantic shit Alex comes up with. “Of course I do,” Alex says, pulling a perplexed face even though he knows Jack can’t see his expression. “You must know that.”

“I don’t know,” Jack says. Alex can hear the vibrations from his voice, where Jack’s mouth is pressed against Alex’s hair. “I kind of knew, but you’ve never said to me.”

“I haven’t?”

“Not until right now.”

“Oh,” Alex says. He feels sure he must have said it at some point, but racking his brain he can’t come up with when. “Well, it’s true.” He’s tempted to say, _don’t you?_ But he doesn’t want to bait Jack. If that’s how Jack feels, he’ll say it when he’s ready.

“Oh,” Jack says faintly. He breathes a laugh that doesn’t sound humorous so much as hysterical. “Well, Jesus fuck, Alex. You’re the only one for me too.”

It settles something stirring in Alex’s gut. He’s going to love Jack whether or not Jack loves him back, and even if Jack went and found someone else Alex thinks he couldn’t ever _not_ love Jack, doesn’t even know how to at this point; loving Jack is ingrained in him, as natural as breathing, and Alex can’t fathom ever finding anyone else who fills him up the way Jack does, over and over again, every day. Of course Jack’s the only one for him. It’s just nice to know it goes both ways.

“Well, good,” is what he says. It feels like they’ve just decided something bigger than just the words that have been said. Alex wonders if he should ask Jack to marry him. Maybe another day. “The song can wait, Jack. I’m not gonna love you less if I wait on it.”

Jack chuckles. “Okay. If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.”

“Cut the line about me tripping on my feet, though, please. That’s just embarrassing.” 

“That’s the best part!”

“My scraped knee would disagree with you, asshole.”

“Well, your scraped knee isn’t writing the song.”

Alex feels Jack’s rumbling laugh through his back, where it meets Jack’s chest, and he grins. Jack says, “I wish I could write songs. I’d romance the fuck out of you.”

“Ah, it’s not about the song, though, you know?” Alex says. “It’s about the intention. And —” He leans forward so he can turn to look at Jack, and adoration swells in his chest, so much he thinks he could break from the ferocity. “I know you love me. Hearing you say it is music to my ears.”

“God, you’re such a fucking sap,” Jack murmurs, before pulling Alex into a kiss. Alex smiles into it. He _is_ a sap, and a romantic, and he could and would and probably will wax poetic about Jack until the cows come home. But Jack loves him, too, and that’s all that Alex really needs.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)) i'm on tumblr [@clumsyclifford](http://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/) and i'm always happy to chat also am always accepting prompts for jalex or whatever so!! that's all from me goodbye <3


End file.
